Never
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sekeras apa pun Hiro menginginkannya, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kembali. Tidak akan pernah dan pada akhirnya semua hanya menjadi sebuah keinginan yang tak tercapai.


**Never**

 **Big Hero belongs to** **Marvel and Disney**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Hiro kembali memimpikan Tadashi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tadashi tersenyum dalam mimpi Hiro dan mengelus rambutnya sambil berbicara mengenai rencana yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan hingga terlihat kobaran api yang mengelilingi mereka. Hiro kebinguan karena sebelumnya mereka berada di taman namun sekarang mereka berada di dalam gedung. Hiro berusaha membawa Tadashi keluar bersamanya namun Tadashi tidak bergeming. Seolah-olah ada lem yang merekat pada kedua kakinya. Tadashi mendorong Hiro dari gedung itu dan Hiro melihat Tadashi tersenyum padanya. Senyuman terakhir yang tidak mungkin Hiro lihat lagi. Setelahnya Hiro terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Tadashi pergi dengan meninggalkan kenangan indah di dalam benak Hiro. Jika tidak ada kebakaran sialan itu maka Tadashi tidak akan pergi. Hiro tidak mengerti darimana api itu berasal namun yang Hiro yakini api itu telah membakar Tadashi dan semua rasa bahagia Hiro ketika dirinya diterima sebagai mahasiswa.

Kebakaran itu membakar semuanya dan dengan bodohnya Tadashi masuk ke dalam dan berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berada di sana. Orang-orang itu berhasil keluar tetapi Tadashi tidak berhasil keluar. Dia terjebak dan tidak pernah kembali ke sisi Hiro. Menyedihkan dan meremukkan hati Hiro seketika.

Mimpi yang Hiro alami selama ini menandakan bahwa dia belum mampu merelakan Tadashi pergi dari sisinya. Hiro menghela napas berat nan lelah. Dia mengelap dahinya, mengambil gelas dari mejanya. Kerongkongan yang kering itu kini sudah teratasi. Dia melihat kalendar di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sudah dua bulan sejak kematian Tadashi, Hiro selalu memimpikan dan berharap semua yang terjadi pada Tadashi hanyalah rekayasa yang sedang Tadashi buat untuk membuat Hiro marah pada kakak laki-lakinya. Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi walaupun Hiro bersikeras bahwa Tadashi akan kembali. Semua yang Hiro harapkan tidak akan terwujud karena Tadashi sudah terkubur jauh di dalam tanah.

Hiro bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia menggosokkan tangannya karena dia merasa kamarnya terasa dingin. Hiro menghela napas ke arah jendela. Hiro selalu lupa untuk menutup jendela. Jika mengingat ini maka Hiro akan teringat dengan Tadashi yang selalu menutup jendela yang selalu Hiro lupakan dan mengecup dahinya sambil mengucapkan 'selamat malam adikku' pada Hiro. Kenangan itu muncul begitu saja.

Hiro menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Tadashi yang kosong. Dia menutup jendela di dekat tempat tidur Tadashi, menutup jendela itu rapat-rapat. Dia menghela napas lelah sesudahnya. Hiro kembali memandangi tempat tidur Tadashi dan menyentuh bantal yang sering Tadashi gunakan untuk menganggu dirinya. Hati Hiro terasa lelah dan sakit jika menginginkan Tadashi yang tak pernah kembali padanya. Hiro benar-benar merindukannya.

Kini Hiro duduk di kasur yang sering mereka gunakan saat Hiro merasakan ketakutan pada petir di kala hujan turun. Dengan senang hati Tadashi akan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring di kasur itu dan memeluknya, menceritakan hal apa pun yang dapat membuat Hiro tidak ketakutan dan tertawa bersama Tadashi. Hiro merindukan saat-saat itu ketika Tadashi selalu ada untuknya. Kini tidak ada yang seperti itu. Hiro tersenyum miris.

"Tadashi." Lirih Hiro merapalkan nama kakaknya yang telah tiada. Berusaha mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang tak terbendung dari hati yang penuh kerinduan akan hadirnya Tadashi.

Tubuh Hiro bergetar. Tiba-tiba Hiro merasa dirinya ketakutan sekarang. Tidak ada yang membuat dirinya ketakutan seperti ini bahkan ketakutan dirinya akan petir tidak membuatnya bergetar seperti ini hingga tanpa sadar perlahan Hiro meneteskan air mata. Dia ketakutan karena Tadashi meninggalkannya. Kesendirian ini membuat Hiro ketakutan. Dia seperti ditampar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia memang sendiri di sini. Tidak ada canda, tawa atau coletahan dari kakak laki-lakinya itu. Hiro memang sendiri. kesendrian yang mematikan.

"Tadashi." Panggil Hiro, berharap Tadashi akan datang dan menenangkannya sambil memberikan guyonan yang terasa kering namun dapat membuat dirinya tenang.

Pada akhirnya sekeras apa pun Hiro berharap dan menangis, Tadashi tidak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya. Tidak akan pernah.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 09/05/2015, 13:50]**


End file.
